


[授权翻译]记得吗，老朋友

by dakangshuji



Category: Transformers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 在希望自己可以忘记一些不愉快的事情时，救护车总是选择过度的工作。也许他只是需要休息一下。





	[授权翻译]记得吗，老朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember, Old Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047320) by [noochieD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noochieD/pseuds/noochieD). 



> Here's the link http://archiveofourown.org/works/11047320
> 
> 作者注：我很喜欢救护车，所以写了这篇关于他的故事。欢迎大家提出批评意见以便改进。  
> （更多注释请参见文末）

红白相的汽车人吃力地朝房间走去。他的头承载着沉重的悲伤，以至于他的颈部都快撑不住了。为什么会有如此之多的痛苦回忆，在他的处理器里漂浮着？可他没有时间回忆过去。他低下头，低声地自言自语，“充电……对……是个好主意。”

太多的想法和面孔掠过自己的外理器。他需要休息，需要从过去造成的火种的伤痛中解脱出来，平息自己空虚和绝望的情绪。

忧虑的光学镜静静地注视着救护车走向大厅。

当救护车消失在光学镜的视线范围后，一直注视着他的汽车人朝相反的方向走去，进了另一间房间。

********************  
早晨……  
救护车慵懒地打了个哈欠，在慢慢调整光学镜的同时伸了伸胳膊。在检查了自己的内部闹铃系统后，他发现自己意然忘了设置闹钟。“炉……算了，管他呢。”

他并不特别在意他迟到了。他总是每天准时。如果说谁能有较长时间充电（译者注：睡懒觉）的特权，那非他莫属。

救护车从充电床上下来的同时，他的房间自己开了。看到打开自己房门的汽车人，救护车有些吃惊，但他并没有表现出来：“你为什么在我的房间里，大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂“哔哔”地发出声响，救护车明白了原因，自嘲道：“哦，拜托，我迟到了，所以这意味着一些不好的事情要发生在我身上了是吗？我们走吧。”

他跟着大黄蜂出了门，低声地胡乱抱怨着什么。他走出房间想自己的控制面板走去，发现那里散发出蓝色的光。救护车走到发光物面前，难以置信地望着它：“这是……能量糖果？”

救护车已经很久没有看到过能量糖果了，他拿起糖果，一小张字条掉落在控制面板上。他捡起来，上面写着：“赠与救护车：请尽情享用。”

他又重新看了看手中的能量糖果，“不要对礼物吹毛求疵。”救护车想。

于是他咬了一口糖果，它比自己想象的还要甜。他扫描了一下糖果，轻笑着得出了结论：“白糖。”

救护车享用完了自己的礼物，并且确信自己没有被谁发现，于是他重拾起自己未做完的工作。他感觉自己比昨天好一些。正如人类所说，世界并不全是阳光和彩虹组成的，但也不全是挫折，所以他会继续活下去。他切换着面前的屏幕，数据文件和信息显示在屏幕上。救护车一个接一个地搜寻着那些文件，直到找到自己想要的。键入面板上的按钮后，他开始编写更多关于该文件的信息。

一只手搭在了他的肩上，“今天感觉怎么样，老朋友？”

“我很好，擎天柱。”救护车时而盯着面板，时而又在键盘上敲敲打打。

擎天柱缓缓地将手抽开，他的光学镜饶有兴致地望着地板上洒落的能量糖果碎屑：“你喜欢吗？”

救护车转过身：“是的。你很聪明，想到了用白糖，毕竟赛博坦上没有可以用来做甜味剂的奢侈品。”

“嗯……你需要被好好的款待一下……出什么事了吗，救护车?这几天……”

救护车没有丝毫犹豫地望着擎天柱：“只是一些回忆在戳着我的处理器没什么大不了的。”

擎天柱点点头:“我知道了。”一丝犹疑的神情划过领袖的面部，这让救护车明白，擎天柱确信发生了一些事情。

“我很好。”

擎天柱轻拍自己朋友的后背，“如果有什么回忆困扰着你，你可以随时来找我，救护车。”

救护车会意地回应道：“我知道，擎天柱。”

高大的领袖准备转身离开，可又停住了：“救护车，如果今天晚些时候你愿意抽出一些时间来和我谈谈，我会非常感激的。”  
“我会的。”

 

擎天柱走了出去，留下救护车继续完成他的工作。他已经取得了一些重要的进展，然后他听到某种金属掉落在地板上的声音：“如果有什么东西又被打碎了，我会不高兴的。”

在那个人说话之前，他听到身后一声紧张的呜咽：“对不起（紧张的咽口水的声音），救护车。”

救护车的手缓缓地从额头移到下巴：“你什么时候来的，杰克……还有，你把什么打碎了？”

“我刚来，而且……我不知道我打碎了什么。”

救护车很不情愿地转过身去看那件破碎的物体。他咬紧牙关，用几乎是耳语的声音说道：“这个……我还要用呢。”

杰克羞愧地低下头，盯着地上的金属碎片：“抱歉？”这声道歉听起来更像是试探性的询问，想知道自己的道歉是否被接受了。令人惊喜的是，答案是肯定的。

救护车低沉的声音里透着怨气：“快走，去做些人类该做的事。＂  
杰克点点头，刚准备冲出去，离这个正在发火的汽车人远远的，却被他叫住了：“那两个家伙今天来吗？”

“呃……不，拉菲也许会来，但是神子不会。”

医生松了口气，转过身，趴在控制面板上，继续工作，杰克将其视为让自己离开的信号。他迅速地从似乎一直有些压力过大的汽车人身边离开：“我希望他还好。”

“希望谁还好?”

杰克转身，看见艾尔茜正朝自己微笑。“是救护车。他看上去很疲倦，很古怪，也很沮丧。”

艾尔茜俯下身，靠近杰克以和他平视：“什么事让他沮丧？”

“唔，我打碎了他的什么东西，而他并没有训斥我，只是让我离开。”

艾尔茜直起身，将全身的重量移到一条腿上：“呃……也许我们今天最好不要去打扰他。”

“我绝对不会的。”

艾尔茜拍拍杰克的头。“非常好。”  
**********************  
这天的晚些时候……  
救护车感到有点儿古怪。是的，能够享受到片刻的安宁与平静是挺不错，但是居然谁也没来打扰自己，这实在太奇怪了。他明显有些后悔了。也许他们是因为害怕自己发火才选择忽视他。如果他只是像平时那样，他们是绝对不会对自己不闻不问的。无论如何，对于这份安静，他很感激。

即使在被混乱与动荡包围的时候，救护车的处理功能也能正常运转。他受过这方面的训练。而当没有任何干扰时，他是个真正的天才。他正在处理的数据文件简直完美无瑕，这使他的心情好了一些。他甚至因此而露出了微笑。

“看来你终于完成了这些老古董的处理，并且引以为傲。”

救护车转向两轮摩托车，嗤之以鼻：“老古董？！这是我作为一个医生最伟大的杰作之一。”

女汽车人挥挥手：“好吧……杰作。天哪。”

当他转过身去处理另一份文件时，艾尔茜靠在医生的肩膀上，救护车神情坚定的面部，如同另一件杰作。

艾尔茜走开了，她不明白为什么救护车要把所有的空闲时间用在工作上。他通常都会用这些时间去读读自己过去下载的塞伯坦上的电子书籍，但是今天他一直忙于处理那些除了他自己外没有谁看过的报告。

她回头望了望工作中的医生，皱了皱眉：“可怜的救护车。”  
艾尔茜走出房间，很同情救护车。他拼命地工作，想让自己从中得到乐趣。似乎没有什么可以帮他卸下包袱的好办法。她认为这和战争有关，她亲身经历过那些恐惧，而救护车很可能也经历过这些。然而当她看见擎天柱从她身边路过，径自走向救护车时，她的担心便烟消云散。擎天柱一定可以帮到救护车，至少可以为他分忧。  
***************************  
救护车将他的工作成果保存在新的数据库中，然后有些吃惊地发现擎天柱站在他身后。

“救护车？”

“什么事？”

大黄蜂和隔板朝那些用来补充燃料的房间走去。擎天柱指向那里：“我可以和你谈谈吗……私人的那种？”

“你用得着特意来问吗？”

擎天柱轻笑道：“我希望不用，老朋友。”

救护车尾随着比自己高大的多的汽车人穿过其中一个房间。擎天柱领着他走过那些地方，在自己的房门前停下。他沉默地打开门，坐在充电床上，并示意救护车也坐过来。

等他坐定，擎天柱将一只手搭在救护车的肩上：“你最近一直很压抑，我的朋友。”

“什么？不，我只是……我有些头疼，仅此而已。”他垂下头。

“唔，我们有办法解决这个问题。”擎天柱开始按摩医生的头。从他的额头开始，一直到救护车的后脑勺（译者注：……会意就好）。他的手指轻轻地、有节奏地按压着救护车颈部的脉络，救护车微微皱起眉头。

“我很好，擎天柱。这很有用，我感觉好多了。”医生深吸一口气，抱着臂，背部微微弓着，有些暴躁地说道。

“如果你真的感觉很好，那么为什么你一直在工作？你的处理器会爆炸的。”

“工作，是的。我在努力多做些事情，总得有谁来完成它们。”

擎天柱轻笑着将救护车揽入怀中：“放轻松，亲爱的朋友。”

震惊不已的医生有些不情愿地回应了这个拥抱。“你总是知道我什么时候会疲劳，你怎么做到的？”

“沉痛的记忆总是令你疲倦，救护车。”他以亲切的方式吻了一下医生的头部。

“是的，我知道。”救护车沉重而缓慢地说道：“比起那些，我宁愿去回忆那些快乐的时光。”

“比如我们第一次见面的时候?”

救护车轻笑着倚在领䄂的底盘上：“是啊。当时你怀里抱着的那些数据板全掉在了我身上，我的头都被砸得变形了。”

“我不记得我的数据板砸中了你。”

“可它们的确把我砸得不轻。你甚至得为了修好我而付一笔赔偿款。我差点儿把你掐死，直到你付清了账单。”

“哦，我想起来了。但是别忘了，是你撞到我的，不是吗？”

“你走路时应该看着点儿。”救护车有些不满地推开擎天柱，抱起手臂。

“我抱着数据板呢，没法透过它们看到脚下的路。倒是你应该看着点儿路。”

救护车有些不满地吞吞吐吐道：“我知道……我记得你甚至买了一个能量块给我，因为你感到很愧疚。”

“是的。我认为这是一个很好的道歉方式。”

“它当然是的……当然是的……”

医生的光学镜逐渐合上，慢慢地陷入充电状态。擎天柱轻轻地躺在自己的充电床上，在依然倚在他怀中的救护车身边。他小心翼翼地调整了医生的睡姿，好让他舒服一些。“晚安，老朋友。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 我希望你能够喜欢这篇故事，当然，如果有什么不满意的地方，请予以指正。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 水平有限，翻译中有什么问题各位请多包涵，并欢欢迎大家指正  
> 


End file.
